


I Want You Always

by BlackDove427



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDove427/pseuds/BlackDove427





	I Want You Always

There she is along with him, of course. Both of them are pretending, I know that. I can  
tell she doesn’t want to be here. Bella doesn’t like this sort of thing. Still she smiles, if  
awkwardly, at the cameras taking pictures and she smiles for him. I smile, as well, at the shine of her wavy, brown hair and of her beautiful dark eyes, thanks to the lights of the gazebo reflecting themselves on them. The gazebo that had been placed outside the school and decorated and prepared for the dancing couples.

They step into the gazebo, arm in arm. She, Bella, has on this dreadful cast on her leg from when she “fell down the stairs.” I knew better. That had been just an excuse to fool her poor mother and keep her sane. Bella doesn’t know how to dance, so that bronze haired Cullen lifts her up so that her feet now rest over his and he can get her to dance. She starts to complain of why he and his family didn’t let the venom spread when James bit her. I loathed the idea, now,  
that she could have turned and be with him forever.

And just as I am thinking of it, she says, “I’ve dreamt of being with you forever.”  
Frowning, he answers, “Forever…and you’re ready, right now?”  
“Yes.” I wince at her response.The Cullen boy dips her and approaches his bloodthirsty lips to her soft and pale neck. I get ready to launch at them and stop this from happening, but he just kisses the spot and straightens her, so I let my guard down. Then he asks, constraining himself from attacking her, “I-Is it not enough just to live a long and happy life with me?”  
She’s disappointed and hesitates before responding, “Yeah. For now.”

It sickens me to know that she wants a life with him. I want her. I fell in love with her  
that exact first day I saw her at the meadow while they played baseball. They killed my James, but by then I had no interest in him anymore. She is beautiful and she will be mine. As I descend the stairs, making sure no one can see me and suspect, I promise myself, I will hunt her down, kill the Cullens if I must, and I will give her the life she wants…with me.


End file.
